


Sexy and He Knows It

by swedish_furniture



Series: Lust Actually [4]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: there is more twerking than one might expect
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-02
Updated: 2013-02-02
Packaged: 2017-11-27 20:49:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 180
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/666349
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/swedish_furniture/pseuds/swedish_furniture
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Crowley," Gabriel says.</p><p>"Pay attention to me before I do something we both regret," Gabriel says.</p><p>"I will dance the dance of my people," Gabriel says.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sexy and He Knows It

“THERE’S PASSION IN MY PANTS AND I’M NOT AFRAID TO SHOW IT”

“Hold on for a tick, mate.”  Crowley covers the mouthpiece of his phone with a hand. 

“ _Angel._ ”  he hisses.  ”Quiet, I’m  _working_.”

Gabriel just looks at him, and winks.  Crowley growls, because he’s practically getting thrown out of the room,  _and it’s his bloody house._

But if he wanted to finish up on this conference call, he was going to have to do it somewhere where the angel wasn’t belting out the state of his ‘cheeks in a speedo’.

He couldn’t get out fast enough.

“WIGGLE WIGGLE WIGGLE WIGGLE YEAH”

Crowley sighs, closing the door behind him, and puts the phone back to his ear.

“You were saying?”

The demon on the other end was breathless from laughing.  ”Who was  _that_?”

Crowley’s eyes flash red, and he makes a mental note to hunt down this particular underling and…ah… _express_  his displeasure.  

And as for Gabriel-

“ _GIRL LOOK AT THAT BODY, GIRL LOOK AT THAT BODY-_ ”

He’d deal with  _him_  later.

As soon as his headache went away.


End file.
